1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric ice planer, particularly to one provided with a transmitting mechanism for rotating an ice container so as to let small blocks of ice guided by an ice guide member to move to a plane so that the small ice blocks may be planed to become very small bits of ice. The ice planing saves time, labor, not wasting ice blocks and facilitating disassembling, washing and cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ice planers are generally manually moved for ice blocks placed in an ice planer to be planed to become comparatively small bits of ice for use, and ice blocks have to be selected for suiting the size of an ice holder for putting them in the ice planer.
Then a large ice block is pressed by a pressing member with sharp teeth on the bottom tightly pressing it, with the bottom of the ice block contacting an upper surface of the container. Then a swinging rod is rotated to force the pressing member rotate so that the ice block on the container may also rotate and be planed by the plane on the upper surface of the container to become small bits of ice and fall down in a container below the ice container. Then the small bits of ice received in the container can be used.
However, the conventional ice planer requires not a little time and labor, and moreover, an ice block may not be planed totally, leaving a small dimension impossible to be planed and to be discarded, making up some waste, and in addition, it needs rather a large block of ice instead of small blocks.